Toi, mon âme soeur
by yue.kizu
Summary: elle est lily, elle est la fille d'Harry Potter et elle va découvrir la vie... Je referais le résumé quand j'aurais plus d'imagination --'


**Une nouvelle fic que je commence a taper. l'histoire est complète au brouillon, je dois juste la taper et la mettre en forme. Je vous conseille de vous mettre en alerte car la publication ne sera pas régulière du fait de mon emploi du temps assez chargé.  
**

******Résumé: pas encore :P**

******Disclaimer****:**les personnages et histoire de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Néamoins mon histoire si xD

**Pas de slash, c'est une histoire sans violence. Tout public donc.**

**ce sera une fic en 10 ou 11 chapitres je ne sais pas très bien encore.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Prologue

La grande guerre qui opposa les sorciers alliés à la Lumière et les sorciers alliés des Ténèbres a prit fin en cette après midi. Le camp de l'Ordre du Phénix avait remporté la guerre et cerise sur le gâteau, avec peu de morts. Le vénérable directeur de Poudlard n'était pas mort, mais s'était fait passer pour mort. Séverus Rogue avait échappé à la mort grâce à Harry Potter, qui portait un nécessaire à potions avec lui quand l'espion c'était fait mordre par Nagini. Cette dette de vie que Harry avait enfin remboursée fut le point de départ d'une nouvelle amitié entre les deux hommes. Les anciennes rancœurs n'étaient pas oubliées, mais remisées par le respect qui s'était mis en place entre les deux hommes.

Malheureusement, il y eu des pertes, notamment le Professeur Lupin et son épouse, Tonks, laissant leur fils Teddy orphelin. C'est son parrain, Harry qui s'occupa de lui.

Lors du Procès de la famille Malefoy, Harry prit la parole à la barre et expliqua aux jurés que sans Madame Malefoy, Voldemort serait encore là et que le véritable héros de cette guerre c'était elle et pas lui car Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait pu douter de sa parole et la tuer. Elle avait risqué sa vie, en reconnaissance elle fut décorée de l'ordre de Merlin et de la Grande Croix de Guerre sorcière. Son fils fut reconnu non coupable d'acte de mangemorie, grâce au témoignage de Dumbledore et au Véritaserum. Le patriarche Malefoy fut condamné à prendre ses responsabilités et dut ouvrir un établissement pour les victimes de guerres, en particulier les orphelins. Il fut aussi obligé de toujours se déplacer avec sa femme, pendant les dix ans de sa mise en épreuve.

Harry Potter, idole du monde sorcier ne fit pas les études qu'on attendait de lui. Au lieu de devenir auror comme c'était on l'attendait, il devint Médicomage, préférant réconforter les malades et sauver des vies plutôt que de continuer à risquer sa vie. Il avait assez payé sa dette pour le monde sorcier.

Il épousa Ginny Weasley lors d'une cérémonie privée et ses témoins furent son meilleur ami Ron et le professeur Rogue, tandis que Ginny avait choisit Hermione et Luna. Son mariage avec Ginny fut un mariage heureux et prospère. Ils ont eu trois enfants : James Sirius Potter, Albus Séverus Potter, et Lily Luna Potter. Ginny fit carrière dans le monde du Quidditch en temps que Poursuiveuse dans l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre.

Drago Malefoy épousa Astoria Greengrass, dont il eu un fils, Scorpius Lucius Malefoy et il fit carrière dans le monde juridique, devenant avocat. Il ouvrit un cabinet avec Hermione Granger, nouvellement Weasley, qui elle aussi devint avocat. Quant à Ron, il devint gardien dans la même équipe que Ginny et ils formèrent la paire infernale. Le couple Weasley Ron Hermione eurent deux enfants : Rose et Hugo.

Pendant les dix-neuf ans qui suivirent la fin de la Guerre, aucuns conflits ne secouèrent le monde sorcier. Les sorciers avaient appris durement le chaos que pouvait entrainer des idées nauséabondes. Les hommes réapprirent à respecter les créatures magiques, de lumière ou de ténèbres. Une période de respect et de tolérance c'était ouverte.

* * *

**Voila donc le prologue, j'espère qu'il vous a plut.**

**Le prochain chapitre dès que je l'aurai taper. Si vous avez des suggestions, je les lirais avec plaisir, car c'est la première 'longue' fic que je fais ^^**

**Je n'ai pas le talent de elleay sahbel pour demander des reviews, mais m'en laisser une serait sympa. j'y répondrais avec plaisir au prochain chapitre pour les anonymes ou par mail pour ceux qui laissent leurs addresses**


End file.
